gailcarrigerfandomcom-20200213-history
Gavin Ruthven
Captain Gavin Ruthen is a character from ''Poison or Protect'' featured opposite Preshea Villentia. Appearance Captain Gavin Ruthen is described as being a very large Scotsman - even being likened to a minor Greek god. His hair is brown with strands of gold in the sunlight. Personality Gavin is a soldier - good at taking orders and very tactical. He is also very caring, especially of his friends or those who need protecting. History Gavin was a master tactician in the Coldstream Guard, but gave up his position months before the events in Poison or Protect. In the books Poison or Protect Gavin is introduced in Poison or Protect escorting his friend, Mr. Jackson, to a house party. Unbeknownst to his friend, Jack, Gavin is also going at the request of Major Channing to protect the Duke of Snodgrove against possible assassination. It is on this journey that he meets Preshea Villentia, also known as the Mourning Star. He assess she may be the likely assassin, but through out the house party discovers she is actually there to protect the Duke as well. The two grow closer, Gavin slowly breaking through Preshea’s defenses. Between the two of them, they manage to keep the Duke safe and start a very daring, for both of them relationship. Trivia * Gavin refers to Preshea as leannan sith, or the fair folk. Links * Pinterest Character Board for Gavin Ruthven. Quotes * “Gavin was known amongst his friends for his abhorrence of tiny females.” (''Poison or Protect'', Chapter One) * “Dirigibles were all well and good if one wanted to waft about the countryside, taking in views. Gavin wanted his tea. And not to have to kill Lady Villentia. But tea first." (Poison or Protect, Chapter One) * “Gavin himself preferred a lady to take him in hand. In the bedroom, mind you, not outside of it.” (''Poison or Protect'', Chapter Two) * “Gavin Ruthven. Very Scottish. He sets his brogue forward like a weapon. He doesn’t want to use an Eton accent, although I wager he could.” (''Poison or Protect'','' Chapter Three) * “Tis a pain to be a big man in a world made for tottie folk.” ([[Poison or Protect|''Poison or Protect]], Chapter Three) * “Gavin wasn’t one to drink every night, in the way of some refined gentlemen, but he did occasionally take a drop of claret in the wee hours to settle his ghosts.” (''Poison or Protect'', Chapter Five) * “He held himself still, as if she were a skittish wild creature who might dash back underground to her fairy kingdom.” (''Poison or Protect'', Chapter Five) * “Gavin felt his request was greatly daring – her gun was still within reach.” (Poison or Protect, Chapter Seven) * “He was wearing that banyan again, looking like a laird from olden days in some Highland castle portrait.” (''Poison or Protect'', Chapter Eight) * “He’s a pirouetting fool, for all he looks like a water buffalo.” (''Poison or Protect'', Chapter Nine) * “He was discreet and careful about his liaisons.” (''Poison or Protect'', Chapter Nine) * “Gavin tried not to stare at the lobster. He decided not to inquire further. Whatever Jack's reasoning, best to accept that crustaceans were necessary to his view of the world.” (Poison or Protect, Chapter Ten) * “Tis hard to turn aside from a skill at which one excels, no matter how civilization perceives that skill.” (''Poison or Protect'', Chapter Ten) * “He’d stayed in a place he hated on the slim chance that she would come looking. And now he was profoundly, bone-meltingly relieved that she had.” (''Poison or Protect'', Chapter Ten) * “He liked knowing she could kill him.” (''Poison or Protect'', Chapter Ten) Category:Characters Category:Delightfully Deadly Series Category:Parasolverse Characters